Rainbows and Skittles
by NurseLintu
Summary: A collection of Destiel oneshots based on prompts.Showering!Cas/Dean, Leviathan!Cas, Teen!Cas/Teen!Dean Fancy Dress, Wild Sex First, Ask Questions Later, 2014!Violence/slash, apron!kink fluff
1. An Angel In The Shower

_**Fallen human!Cas /Dean, Dean shows Cas showers aren't all that bad. Smut ensues! You have been warned! Using my friend's laptop, and it seems to have double line spacing, sorry ^-^**_

As much as I darn well hate it, it is just one of those things I have to do. Dean told me so. Things had been so much easier when I had my Grace. I sigh as I look at the line of products Dean had prepared for me and watch the water run over them. He had explained what each of them was for - and warned me not to get any of them in my eyes – I remember shampoo is for the hair; I'd cringed at the name. This is stupid. Being human is stupid. I hate it. My stupid skin is cold and prickly and covered in tiny lumpy things that Dean told me has something to do with geese. Dean's already taken my clothes to wash them. He threw my trusty suit, but he kept my trench coat and tie. He says he _likes _them on me. He says he likes them _off _me too. Dean confuses me. He's stupid too.

"Get in, Cas," Dean's voice startles me and I stumble. Two more things I hate about being human. Things take you by surprise, then your body's reaction is to go in to spasm, and it makes you _jump. _What's the point?

Stupid. I feel the towel fall from my waist as the result of a sharp tug and Dean pushes me in to the shower. "I feel stupid, Dean," I grumble as Dean talks me through how to use shampoo and shower gel.

"Well you look fine," Dean grins as he watches me scrub. "Close your eyes, remember, Cas. The last thing you want is shampoo in your eyes." His voice is smooth and velvety.

I squeeze my eyes shut and scrub my hair with my fingers as Dean massages his fingers through my hair. "Am I done?"

"Not quite," And Dean's voice is now in my ear, and I risk opening my eyes to find myself face to face with the other man. He's taken off his clothes off and joined me in the shower, and his eyes are taking a visual cruise over my body. If I wasn't already naked, I would feel like he was undressing me with my eyes. He lays a hand on my shoulder gently and closes the cubicle door behind him.

"Dean-" I start to complain that there isn't much space.

"I know," Dean brushes his lips against mine, and his voice has taken on a rougher edge. "That's kinda the point,"

I squint and tilt my head at Dean, opening my mouth to question him, but he puts a finger to my lips and begins pressing gentle kisses to my ears and neck and shoulder. His grip on my shoulder tightens, then his hand slips down to my upper arm and he grips tighter still, pushing me against the cold tiles behind me. A gasp escapes his lips, and he takes a handful of my hair. He presses himself against me, then draws back and grins at me. "What?" Dean captures my lips between his. "Just keep still." He kisses me deeply, his tongue forcing in to my mouth, and I feel heat pooling in my groin as his tongue tickles mine, and he utters my name, pushing his pelvis in to mine. "Close your eyes," He practically growls in to my mouth.

I look in to his eyes, and he looks back steadily, and then repeats himself, his hands trailing down my sides. I obey, and feel disappointed as his body moves away from mine. A long moment passes then I begin to feel soft, warm lips touching my skin on my jaw, my neck, my shoulders, my chest. I flinch as teeth worry my nipple and a tongue flicks out and toys around the edge then a loud gasp erupts from me as simultaneously, lips close around my nipple and Dean sucks, and his hand tickles my hips, and I feel a hot throbbing sensation centered between my legs. As soon as it starts, he stops, pulling away. "Dean?"

"Shh," His breath ghosts across my tummy just below my naval, "Keep your eyes shut, Cas,"

It makes me nervous; I don't like how dull my senses are now, and with my eyes shut, I have no idea where Dean is or what he is planning to do. I can't stop the shaky groan that bursts out of my mouth as Dean's hand grips my member and a split second later hot, wet lips close around it and begin sliding up and down the length of it. "_Dean_…" I utter , my head hitting the wall as it jerks backwards, totally beyond my control. More embarrassing noises come from me as Dean picks up the pace, tilting his head back so I can _feel _the back of his throat. My arms flail out to the side and I hold myself upright, pressing my hands on to either side of the shower cubicle. My legs begin to go weak. "Mmngh," I grasp a handful of Dean's hair as his spare hand goes to my ass. "_Dean_…" My entire body throbs and I cry out Dean's name in ecstasy, After a few seconds, I fall to the side clumsily, glad the wall is there to catch me I glance down at Dean, whose face is creased in raptures as he pleasures himself, muttering my name as he climaxes. He places a hand on the wall behind me, panting, and his eyes find mine, and he grins cheekily. "See? Showers aren't _that_ bad."


	2. This Is Going To Be So Much Fun

_**Leviathan!Cas/Dean more smut, a hint of violence, look out [=**_

"This is going to be so much fun," Castiel grinned maniacally. He slammed me against the wall, and I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the pounding I was sure to receive at the hands of my former best friend, my Angel turned God turned crazed lunatic. I felt his forearm dig in to my throat and he brushed his stubbly cheek against mine "You have no idea the things Cas wants to do to you, Dean," He whispered in to my ear. I had no idea what he meant by that, but by the juvenile sparkle in those eyes, I figured it would be best left unasked. "There things I'm gonna _let_ him do to you," I cried out in pain as Cas bit hard in to the soft flesh of my neck. He was gone before I could react and I cursed the space around me. I brushed off the heat and prickling sensation that always plagued me when he left.

A groan from a few feet away from me caught my attention. "Sammy?" I rushed to my brother's side as he struggled in to something resembling an upright position.

"Where's Bobby?"

I glanced over at the untidy heap on the floor. "Bobby?" The heap grunted and started to move as a string of curse words were let forth from him.

"Where's Cas?" Sam blinked then amended himself. "Or God or whatever he is now."

"Gone," I answered helping Sam to his feet before going to Bobby's aid.

"Did he say anything before he left?"

I swallowed awkwardly, feeling my cheeks flush red, and I turned deliberately away from my brother. "Uh, nah," I peeked at Sam, and he was serving me with a suspicious glare. "Just throttled me and left,"

I couldn't face sitting around moping in the house with Sam and Bobby, so I took a bottle of whiskey and went for a long drive in my baby. I figured I'd crash in the back seat of the car. I'd done it enough times to know I would more than likely suffer with epic neck ache tomorrow, but I doubted that would compare to the stinking hangover I would get from clearing this bottle of scotch. I couldn't bring myself to care as I knocked back gulp after bitter, burning gulp, glaring up at the night sky accusingly. I swore up at the sky, intentionally taking the Lord's name in vain. "You hear me big guy?" With that, I was knocked heavily off the roof of the Impala, landing on all fours on the ground. I cursed as I felt gravel and dust find its new home under my skin, but I ignored it and fell on to my back clumsily, propping myself up on my elbows. "Son of a…"

Castiel – or whatever he had become – stood before me, blood staining his usual attire, a sadistic grin creasing the previously Angelic features of his face. His pupils were blown so wide, I could scarcely make out the impossible blue rim. "Hello Dean."

"Cas?" I knew it wasn't my friend, my Angel, in there anymore, but I could wish. It was all I had left.

"Cas isn't here at the moment, but if you'd like to leave a message?" He knocked me to the ground again, this time jumping on top of me and pinning me to the ground. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, Dean," Cas spoke in my ear, using the dark husky tone I was so used to, and for a moment, I believed it was him, then he sat up.

He landed a punch on my cheek once, twice, a third time, then the fourth definitely split the skin. Number five connected with my nose with a sickening crunch, and my blood spattered over both of us. "Cas, please," I begged, hoping there was a part of my Angel left in there somewhere.

"Cas isn't home right now, but he wanted me to give you a message," He hit me again then hurled me in to my Impala. The car creaked unhappily with the impact. I couldn't find a part of my body that didn't hurt. Cas approached me and dragged me to my feet, then slammed me in to my car again. I groaned in pain for my and for my baby. Cas grinned at me again. His eyes were dark and hungry as he squeezed one hand around my throat. "You should hear what he's begging me to do to you, Dean," He eased his grip on my throat and actually slipped a leg in between mine and pushed himself against me. "Mmm, he likes this,"

"Cas?"

"Shut up," He growled, ad he removed my belt in one inhumanly fast motion and jammed it in to my mouth, using it to pull my head backwards. I whimpered at the burning pain in my neck as the muscles threatened to tear, and Cas pressed himself impossibly closer to me, grinning that feral grin as he pressed his thigh in to my groin. I looked at him in confusing, wondering exactly what the Hell he was playing at, but he responded by yanking my head back again, and I wasn't sure if I actually felt a rip.

"Cas wanted you, Dean," His voice raced along my skin, and I felt goose pimples raise. "He wanted you _bad,"_

My breath hitched as I felt Cas' hand wandering over the bare flesh of my tummy, and the muscles beneath the skin tensed. I couldn't believe what was happening. My first instinct was to fight Cas off, or at least attempt to, but as Cas began grinding his pelvis in to me, and licking and sucking my neck, my head lolled back in a lapse of self-control, and I was overcome by the realization that I didn't _want_ him to stop. My head soon snapped forward again a Cas' hand pressed down on the lump in the front of my jeans, and I realized, in sheer horror, that I was hard as Hell.

Cas nodded slowly and took the belt out of my mouth . He stroked my crotch gently and I felt his teeth scratch at my bottom lip. My eyes fluttered shut and in that very moment, I gave in to Cas completely. I gave in to his touch, warming, rubbing, pulsing, throbbing and I relished the taste of him – he still tasted like an Angel – my sour scotch mixing with his taste of vanilla and summer fruits, blending to make the most perfect and intense thing I had ever tasted, and I couldn't help but think that this taste would make the perfect pie. I allowed myself to pretend that it was really Cas, and I felt a smile on my own lips as his brushed against mine and he used Cas' rough voice again to murmur in to my ear. "That's it, Dean. Give yourself to me. I know you want to I know you always have. You're mine now Dean. Mine."


	3. Fancy Dress Prequel to High School Drama

_**A kinky/tease fic with the pretty boys dressed up in silly clothes. Woo hoo for college fancy dress parties =p**_

_**Got a laptop for less than 48 hours, so tryna squeeze in as much updating as I can with a 1 year old to keep me busy =D Nothing toooooooo untoward in this chapter. Just tension [=**_

"I can't believe you made me wear this, Gabe," Castiel punched his older brother on the arm roughly.

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed at Castiel's expense. "You look adorable!"

"I look like a fool!" Castiel hissed back, filling his cup with punch and sitting down on the couch with a thump. He prayed that someone had spiked the punch and that he would soon be too wasted to care.

Gabriel clucked at Castiel disapprovingly and shook his head. "Not quite as adorable as me, of course," Gabriel's eyes averted to the door and he patted Castiel on the shoulder. "Lighten up, princess. I'm gonna go get me some bunny action." He flicked the bunny ears on his costume and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't wait up."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I hate you,"

"I love you too, little bro!" And he was gone. Castiel sighed miserably and looked down at the ridiculous pink tu tu dress and sparkly white tights his brother had convinced him to wear. He stood to top up his punch again, this time draining it there and then, and then refilling it.

"Looking good there, Cas," Dean Winchester's voice startled Cas and he spilled a bit of his punch.

"Fuck," Castiel muttered, rubbing at the mark in an attempt to stop it from staining. "Hello, Dean." He glanced up quickly to acknowledge the other boy's presence. They shared a few classes, but rarely interacted. On the very few assignments they had been made to pair up on, Castiel got the distinct impression that he made Dean feel uncomfortable. It was something in the way he looked at him. More times than not, Castiel would turn just in time to see Dean look away, but each time, Dean would spare him a prolonged glance over his shoulder. Castiel got the feeling Dean was trying to communicate with him telepathically, but he never got the message. His eyes almost seem accusing.

Dean turned to face Castiel, and his eyes raked slowly over Castiel's frame. It made Castiel visibly squirm. "A fairy, huh?"

Castiel nodded mutely in reply, eyes scanning the room for a quick escape route.

Dean filled his cup with punch and topped up Castiel's. "I thought Castiel was an Angel? The Angel of Thursday, I believe," He murmured.

Castiel's heart skipped a beat. "You looked it up?"

Dean froze for a moment, then motioned for Castiel to join him on the couch. "Was curious. It's an unusual name, y'know?"

Castiel nodded. Of course he knew. People pointed it out frequently. An uneasy silence settled upon them.

Castiel considered being rude to Dean and just walking out, but the idea crumpled as Dean reached across him and retrieved the little pink glittery wand adorned with pink feathers and a little star on the end. He tapped it gently on Castiel's thigh and an adorable smile made him appear all of a sudden more youthful and vulnerable to Castiel. He bit back an urge to just _touch_ Dean. Even just lay a hand on him gently.

Dean looked away for a moment and rummaged around in his pockets before pulling out a bottle of something neither boy was yet legal to possess nor consume.

"Superman doesn't wear a coat," Castiel noted flatly.

Dean paused unscrewing the top of the bottle, then continued, smirking gently. "Looks like this one does," He swigged, then winced, then offered the bottle to Castiel. "It's pouring down out there, anyway."

Castiel again regarded his skimpy outfit and cursed his brother inwardly. "Great,"

Dean's eyes dropped to Castiel's dress again, and Castiel shifted as he felt the wand slide infinitesimally higher. Dean's eyes met for a brief moment with Castiel's, then he looked away. "So,"

Castiel waited.

"Algebra,"

Castiel couldn't hold back of laughter that burst out of his mouth, and he opened his mouth to ask if Dean used Math to chat up all the girls he was rumored to have slept with, but he was cut short as Dean's name was called from behind them.

Dean turned to peer over the back of the couch at whomever had called his name, and as he did so, deliberately or no, his hand slipped on to Castiel's thigh.

Castiel went rigid at the contact, but he daren't move for fear of drawing attention to the situation and making a scene about what was probably an innocent miscalculation.

Dean conversed with his friend across the room, whilst Castiel chose to stare very hard at the atrocious curtains, trying to count exactly how many orange, cream, green and brown lines he could see. If he didn't know better, Cas would have thought Dean's hand was moving up his thigh. He swallowed drily, then gulped down more from Dean's bottle. Castiel decided he was imagining things, and he closed his eyes to clear his head and will away his semi erection. His eyes quickly snapped open as fingers that weren't his own began to trace circles on to his balls. He held back any noises that threatened to come out of him, brought out of his momentary meltdown by the familiar sound of his own name.

"Hey, Cas. Nice to meet you. I'm Michael,"

Castiel smiled awkwardly. "Nice to meet you," He choked out.

Michael frowned.

"Sore throat," Castiel explained, grasping hold of the back of the couch.

"Hope you get better soon, man,"

Castiel nodded and waved his hand in a friendly gesture. "Thanks," Before he turned away again. He risked a look down, and confirmed that Dean's hand was indeed stroking his private region. His eyes bulged as Dean's hand slipped up under her tu tu and he grasped Castiel's cock and gave it a good squeeze. "_Fuck_," Castiel panted, his eyes stealing to the short corridor to his right that led to the bedrooms, panicking that someone might emerge at any moment and see Dean massaging Castiel's now full on erection,

Dean's hand moved to cup Castiel's balls for a moment, sensing that Castiel might have been enjoying himself a little _too _much.

Castiel took advantage and regained a bit of self control. He took a few deep breaths, the last of which was cut up in to a shaky exhale of shock as Dean's hand got back to work stroking his cock.

Castiel's eyes slid over to Dean's crotch and there, clear as day, was a conspicuous looking lump in his Superman outfit. Dean's free hand moved to squeeze his own erection. Castiel's heart skipped another beat at that sight, and he longed to reach out and touch the other boy's neglected arousal. Again, Castiel's thoughts were interrupted as Dean's lips brushed up his jaw and to his ear. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

_**Possibility of a continuation with this one... Just the thought of Cas and Dean all dressed up makes me all silly ^-^ Votes? Part 2? Yay? Nay? It might be a little full on if I do make a Part 2 ^-^**_


	4. Nameless Orgasms

_**A dirty one about our boys meeting in a night club and discovering how a quickie outside can be the most thrilling time of your life... Even if you don't even know the other person's name ^-^ I am the proud owner of all mistakes, smut and the storyline, but that's all. Perhaps a kind of a 2014!Cas meets my dreams meets Misha's portrayal of Paul Bernardo... **_

_**Warning; VERY heavy, explicit, full on detail! If you don't like it, skip this chapter =D**_

_**Thank you all for reviews, alerts, favorites and wotnot! Makes me happy =D x x x**_

Electric. Electric blue. But in the darkness of the bar, they appeared almost black. And they were on him. They were on Dean. They would flicker away now and again, to meet with the eyes of an acquaintance or the beautiful bar tender, but they would always return to Dean.

"Dean?" The pretty young blond thing he'd picked up – Siarad, Cariad, something like that. It was a Welsh name anyway; and she had a strong accent, 'from the val-leah-yahs' she'd explained – ran her delicate fingers up and down his arm. She leaned in closer, and whispered in to his ear. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Dean's eyes shifted from Blue Eyes to the girl. "Uh, hey, uh, listen... I'm not feeling too good. I was actually going to just head on home just now..." His eyes went back to Blue Eyes, who was licking and sucking suggestively on a cherry on a cocktail stick, leaning back on to the bar letting his leather jacket slip open. Dean wouldn't let his eyes drop to that open shirt or that sliver on hip that was on show. Maybe just for a moment. He smiled at the Siarad/Cariad and stood up, offering her coat out to her. She snatched it and stormed off, throwing an unimpressed glance over her shoulder at him.

"Dammit." Blue Eyes was gone. Dean's own green eyes searched frantically around for the man he'd just blown off the definite fuck with the hot Welsh blondie in favor of. After a final look around and a defeated sigh, Dean turned back and busied himself at the bar. He ordered another whiskey on the rocks and put the glass to his lips. A warm body pressed against his back. "Wanna dance?"

Dean shivered. That voice did things to him that it really shouldn't have done. Regardless, he floored his drink then turned to the dance floor. He couldn't see Blue Eyes in the crowd, but he took his chances anyway. He weaved his way through the throng of people, wiggling out of the grasps of girls Dean would normally have deemed a good catch, and he slowed down, searching for a glimpse of milky skin, dark mussed hair and those eyes.

Another hand grasped on to Dean's hip, this one jerked him back, and the corresponding arm closed around his waist. He felt the heat from another body as it began to sway and gyrate against him. A deep, husky voice breathed in to his ear. "I've seen you watching me," A hand slipped up Dean's top and stroked lines across his waist. The other hand ran down the outside of Dean's thigh then back up the inside, dangerously close to his crotch. They danced front to back for a while, Blue Eyes' hands allowing themselves free reign over Dean's body. Dean felt nails being dragged down his back, and his eyebrows knitted together in pleasant surprise and he bit his bottom lip as the spare hand found his hardened private area, and the hips behind him ground in to him as the hand rubbed and squeezed and stroked, then it was gone. It took Dean a moment before he realized, and he turned around, ignoring the variety of disapproving looks he was receiving from the circle of people that had formed around him. His eyes swept left and right, and he picked his way back through the crowd. Dean was sure he couldn't have gotten far. He returned to the corridor he was sure he'd spotted Blue Eyes lurking by maybe half an hour before. There were several doors to choose from, and Dean had no idea which one to pick. So he chose to leave. He felt deflated and heaved a sigh as he turned. "Fuck."

Blue Eyes was stood behind him, a dodgy looking cone shaped roll up hanging loosely between his lips. He snatched it out of his mouth, leaned up on his tip toes and spoke in to Dean's face. "Think this was cut with something. Do you want some?"  
Dean shook his head firmly.

Blue Eyes grinned and glanced past Dean. "Do you prefer inside or outside?"

"Excuse me?"

Blue Eyes replied with another grin and a nod. "Follow me." Something about the wicked glint in his eyes both worried and enticed Dean. Blue Eyes put the joint back to his lips and took a deep drag. Dean followed him through the now heaving club and out to the alley behind the building, which was littered with overflowing dumpsters and homeless people huddled round makeshift fires. Dean pulled his shirt tighter round his body as the rain hit him. He glanced at Blue Eyes, who was several paces ahead of Dean, strutting confidently down the alley, apparently unfazed by the horizontal downpour that was actually beginning to make Dean feel a little breathless. He hopped in to a jog to make sure he didn't lose Blue Eyes as he rounded the corner up ahead. It looked like he was too late. Dean ploughed to a stop. His head snapped left then right. There was no sign of Blue Eyes. There was no way he could have gotten far. He muttered a curse under his breath and chose to go left. A few strides down the alley, he was grabbed from the side and yanked in to a small gap between two buildings. He grunted as the air was knocked out of his lungs, and Dean found himself on his tip toes, pushed up against the wall. Before he had a chance to defend himself, lips touched his own, then a hand closed around his crotch. The lips pressed against his neck, and Dean's hand ran through that dark hair, and he inhaled the spicy and smoky scent of the other man. Dean could feel himself getting hard under Blue Eyes' touch, and Blue Eyes seemed more than happy with his work. Blue Eyes pulled away from Dean, admiring the flustered man before him, and he ran his hand over Dean, concentrating on the outline of his cock, which was pinned down the leg of his rather too tight jeans. Blue Eyes bit his bottom lip. "Nice," He commented hotly. Those eyes sparkled as he pulled Dean up against him, not ceasing teasing his fingers down the length of Dean's trapped and swollen appendage. Blue Eyes crushed his lips against Dean's again, forcing his tongue in to Dean's mouth and claiming dominance over him. Again, Blue Eyes closed his hand over Dean's crotch, cupping the contents warmly and earning a groan from the taller man. Blue Eyes smiled in to the kiss and slammed Dean roughly against the brick wall behind him. The blue orbs took a leisurely cruise over Dean's body. "Undo your top."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but was met with a backhand to his erection. "Fuck!"

"Do as I say," Blue Eyes growled, eyes burning with desire; a flame which brightened as Dean popped his buttons open one by one, then hesitated. Blue Eyes reached out and traced his fingers over Dean's toned chest and abdomen. A smile played on his face as he decided upon his next course of action. He kissed Dean briefly, leaving his lips with a hard nip, then began sucking and biting his neck, and grinding his hips into Dean. Dean shuddered as he felt the other man's hard cock press against his own and he tilted his head to the side to allow easier access to his neck. Blue Eyes made his way down Dean's body, licking, sucking and biting, and eventually coming to rest by the compressed downwards pointing hard on in Dean's jeans. He nuzzled it and ran his teeth along the denim that concealed it from him playfully. "I want that."

Dean groaned in reply, his brain beyond forming anything resembling coherent speech.

Blue Eyes peered up at him with a look of pure innocence on his perfect face, and he smiled. "Can I have it?" He tickled the end of Dean's cock and grinned as Dean bit his lip and nodded.

"Good," He got back to his feet and grabbed Dean's ass in his hands and he rubbed himself provocatively against Dean. He licked Dean's lips, then took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it in to his mouth. He bit hard enough to make Dean wince, then he released his lip and pushed him in to a deep kiss. Their tongues pushed into one another's mouths, and Dean gave in, allowing Blue Eyes to take the lead. He was rewarded with a guttural growl in to his mouth. Dean slid his fingers through Blue Eyes' hair, and held on, pulling him deeper in to the kiss. Blue Eyes took one of Dean's hands and ran it down his body. "Touch it," He ordered hoarsely in to Dean's mouth, and he groaned in pleasure as Dean obliged. He slipped Dean's jeans down slightly, smirking at his own handiwork of managing to undo the jeans and belt without Dean noticing. He smiled as he felt Dean's member again through the jeans, and he tickled it with his fingers. Dean gasped as Blue Eyes removed his erection from its prison and began stroking up and down it.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped again as Blue Eyes sank to his knees and wrapped his hot, wet lips around his achingly hard cock. "We... We..." He moaned as Blue Eyes cupped his balls and licked the end of his cock teasingly, before plunging it deep in to his mouth, moving his head back and forth briskly. Dean hissed in pain as a finger slipped up inside him, then he grasped Blue Eyes' hair, his legs beginning to go weak. "Mmm. Oh shit... Oh _fuck_," He panted breathlessly, feeling the inevitable approaching as another finger forced itself inside Dean and they began working and relieving the tightness.

"Don't you fucking dare come," And Blue Eyes was on his feet again, Dean's precum glistening on his lips. Dean fought to stay calm, melting in to the salty kiss Blue Eyes assaulted him with. "You don't come 'til I say, okay?" And he snapped the front of Dean's boxers back up. Blue Eyes glanced sideways as a crowd of people passed by the end of the narrow space the were in. He grinned. "Get on your knees," He commanded. He forced Dean against the wall again and unbuckled his own belt. He ran his fingers over his own erection, then undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor. He pulled the front of his boxers down and pulled out his cock. He pumped it gently and smiled at the primal look in Dean's eyes as he watched. "Do you like that?" He taunted.

Dean nodded and smiled up at him briefly before returning his attention to the erection he was now eye level with. He raised his hands and began lightly tickling Blue Eyes' balls, then dropped one hand to his own manhood to relieve some of the tension. Before he could stop himself, Dean gobbled Blue Eyes' cock as deep in to his mouth as he could.

"Fuck. Yeah. Suck me. You're a bad little slut," Blue Eyes enjoyed this for another minute or so, then he grabbed Dean by the hair and yanked him to his feet. "Do you wanna fuck?"

Dean nodded desperately. "We can't do it here."

An almost evil glint flashed through those blue eyes and he kissed Dean roughly before throwing him to his hands and knees, facing the alley. In a moment, Blue Eyes was behind Dean, shoving his hand up the back of Dean's top, then he was kissing and biting the muscled back beneath it, his mouth and hands mapping out every inch of his back, the spicy taste of Dean's sweat slick skin delicious on his tongue. Dean groaned with a mix of pain and shock as he felt a finger slide in to his rear orifice again. He began panting uncontrollably as a second finger was inserted, and Blue Eyes began a steady rhythm with one hand, using his other to carve red lines in to Dean's back. Dean moaned again as Blue Eyes found the sensitive spot inside him and tickled it. "You like that, huh?"

"F-fuck... _Yes._" Dean panted in reply breathlessly, again feeling moments away from climax. A third finger was inserted, then all action stopped for a few moments, before a new sensation brought new levels of pleasure to Dean. Blue Eyes traced his tongue over the back of Dean's scrotum, before gently slipping back and toying around the edge of his entrance, lavishing it with the occasional dip inside, then Blue Eyes stopped, grinning as Dean wilted beneath him. He leaned down on top of Dean so that he could whisper in to his ear seductively. "Do you want more?"

Dean nodded wordlessly and pushed his ass in to Blue Eyes' groin, biting his bottom lip as he felt Blue Eyes fumbling to line up his cock with Dean's entrance. "Do you want this?"

Dean moaned in response as Blue Eyes slammed his pelvis in to Dean's ass.

"Do you want me?" His raspy voice sent shivers through Dean's body and to his throbbing cock.

"Mmhm," Dean mumbled, words lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

"I wanna hear you beg," Blue Eyes hissed. "Beg like a little bitch." He ran his fingers over the end of Dean's erection, slicking them with the precum, then began pumping it. "Beg for me. And don't you fucking dare come, 'til I tell you."

Dean's eyebrows knitted together and he couldn't contain the moans of pleasure that burst out of him between his pleas. "Please... Shitfuck... Fuck me,"

Blue Eyes smiled, turning his head so his ear was as close to Dean's mouth as it physically could be. "Louder,"

A growl escaped Dean and he closed his eyes in bliss, clenching his muscles to stave off his orgasm. "I want you inside me," Dean rasped. "I want you to fuck me. _Now._" On command, Dean felt the blunt, round end of Blue Eyes' dick pressing against his entrance, and he pushed his butt out in response. Both men moaned at Blue Eyes' cock slipped easily inside of Dean, readily lubed with a mix of precum and Dean's saliva. "Mmm fuck, you're tight," Blue Eyes breathed. "Virgin?"

Dean nodded, and he bit down on his own hand to stifle the cries of pain as Blue Eyes slid slowly in and out, adjusting both of them to the sensation. "Holy _fuck_." Blue Eyes moaned, sitting upright and watching himself slip in and out of what was undoubtedly the finest ass he'd ever seen. He pulled right out and grinned as Dean whimpered "_No_" beneath him, then he pushed back in, reaching round to give Dean's balls a squeeze.

"Oh. Fuck. Mmm. Fuck. Deeper. Now. _Deeper._" Dean thrust himself back, and cried out as Blue Eyes hit the spot, then began picking up a rhythm.

"Fuck, yeah," Blue Eyes shifted them forwards so they were barely concealed in the gap between the two buildings. "Anyone could catch us," He cooed, leaning down so his body was pressed against Dean's again. "See you being fucked," His voice took on a darker tone, and Dean would never understand why it turned him on so much more, but Blue Eyes grabbed Dean's hips hard as he drove deeper in to him, and he growled. "My little bitch being fucking raped in a dirty alley."

Dean moaned out loud as he felt his cock send out a spurt of precum.

"Dirty little bitch," Blue Eyes whispered, and he pulled the front of Dean's boxers up over his raging lob on. "Come for me," He demanded, thrusting in to Dean's G spot repeatedly. "I want you to come in your pants right now." He grinned. "But don't make a fucking noise."

Dean didn't have to be told twice as white hot electricity flooded his entire being, and he practically exploded in his boxers.

Blue Eyes continued to thrust in to Dean, his own eyes closing and he buried his face in Dean's neck, letting out a cry of lust in time with his own climax, his eyes rolling back at the sensation of Dean's muscles pulsating around him. He gave one final push as his load emptied inside Dean, then he collapsed on top of him. "Name's Cas."

"Dean."


	5. Armageddon's Romance Part I

**Because I am lazy and unimaginative, I have just stolen names from the book I am reading at the moment; Bared To You by Sylvia Day. Good read. I recommend it. It's like Fifty Shades... Only it's actually good [= Check it out guys ;) Anyhow, I've been nursing a kind of rough 2014 verse, coz I write too much pansy lovey dovey stuff, and I know for a fact it's not all like that. [= Just a warning; this is pretty bad... The nature is anything but pleasant, so if you are sensitive to forced sexual situations, please leave now. I do not wish to offend anyone. Just to please them [= Thank you. Enjoy [= Please review**

**Part I**

It had started on a Thursday. Another member of their little crew had been taken by the Croats. Dean knew it was his fault. He had led them. He had sent Trey in through the front with no backup. They had meant to storm them from both sides and the back at the same time, but the signal had gotten messed up, and Trey had been too eager and had gone in too early. He had ended up an easy meal for the rabid Croats on the inside. His early entrance had alerted the other Croats to their presence, and it had turned ugly, fast. No one got away unhurt and they had ended up having to abort the mission early before everyone ended up a lot more dead. It was time for another hard drink. Dean ignored the harsh burn of the alcohol as it coursed down his throat and in to his stomach. He knew he should eat something; he needed to eat something. But supplies were low, and it was too late to run any errands now. It wasn't worth the risk of losing more of the crew. It was time to self destruct. No one would be leaving base now for a couple of days. The guys would be on lookout, day and night, taking it in four hour shifts. There were enough of them left that it wasn't too much of a grueling task. With a bit of luck, they might gain themselves a few more recruits whilst they recovered from this latest disastrous outing. The more the merrier and all that. Dean was angry. He was angry at Trey for fucking up. He was angry at the others for panicking and rushing in, trying to kill whatever they crossed paths with. He had punched Cary. Right in that perfect face of his. They'd had wild sex a few nights before. Dean didn't know what was coming over him, but his taste for pussy had been disintegrating along with the shattered fragments of his soul. Back in the days when he and his brother had been on the road, Dean had been quite the ladies man. He loved women. He loved boobs. He loved fanny. But he had always nursed a few darker desires. He had found a few lovers who were more... adventurous. There was Eva, who he'd picked up at a bar in Cincinatti, who had let him handcuff her to the end of the bed, spank her until she was nearly raw, then take her from behind until he came, harder than he had in his entire life. Only once had Dean let a woman restrain him; Elena had used him and left him to find his own way out. He craved things, things he wasn't even sure of, but he couldn't ever find it. He had been dreaming, vividly and chronically for quite some time now. He had been dreaming about himself. As narcissistic at it may sound, it was anything but. It was his past self. Coming back to haunt him in his dreams. He had yelled at him a lot. Told him he was on the wrong path, and he had mentioned Cas. He hadn't said anything direct, and to the point. Probably just to piss present him off. He had hinted about looking out for him, and said he was special. Be good to him. There was more to it that past Dean wasn't letting on. What the fuck some permanently high hippie dick ex Angel could have or be that was special was beyond present Dean. Everything was beyond present Dean now. Ever since he had lost his brother to Lucifer, Dean had given up. When Bobby died, that had been the final straw. Dean now took what he wanted, used who he wanted, and he no longer gave a shit. He couldn't. He had long since learned that giving a shit got you nowhere. It got you pain and misery, and gave the monsters a target to get to you. Now they had nothing on him. Dean didn't care about anyone, and he didn't care about anything. His baby brother was lost to The Devil himself, Cas wasn't an Angel any more, so he was just a useless, druggie sap. Cas didn't look at him the same any more either. There were times, back in the early days, when Cas would look at Dean, gaze at him, and the look in his eyes could only be described as love or adoration. As much as he would deny their 'profound bond', Dean knew it. And he had cared about the Angel, a lot more than he would ever let on. No. He was just a dick about it. Took advantage of the Angel, used him when he and Sammy had fallen out, called on him when they needed help in a fight, teased him about his social awkwardness and his total lack of understanding of any references or anything other than direct, from Heaven orders. Dean wouldn't admit he found Cas adorable. He wouldn't admit that he had treated him like shit. Yet no matter what, Cas would still look at him like a child looks at its own Mother. With total, unconditional love and admiration. Dean just dicked him around in return. It was probably his fault how everything turned out with Cas. It was Dean that Cas came to when the Croats took over, it was Dean that Cas turned to when his power was cut off from Heaven. When he needed advice about sex, about women, about anything and everything. And now, all those years down the line, and Cas would still come to him. But the look was gone from his eyes. It was more like sadness, and sometimes even fear. It was definitely fear when Dean would yell at him. It was definitely fear when Dean hit him. Cas wouldn't retaliate, he'd never retaliate. He would take it. He would take whatever Dean had for him, and he would return to his own cabin, beaten, bloody, bruised, and he wouldn't come out until Dean told him to. Forever the perfect, loyal soldier.

When Cas poked his head round Dean's door and slipped in, clicking the door shut behind him, he just waited.

Dean could feel the frustration building as he felt the ex Angel's eyes boring holes in to the back of his head. "What do you want, Cas?"

Cas didn't reply, just sauntered through the cabin towards Dean and sat on the chair opposite him. And stared. His blue eyes were slightly lidded, and Dean found himself wondering what sort of drug it was he was high on this time. His favorite was perhaps the good old Mary J, but he was partial to a little K from time to time, should circumstances allow. Smoke was easy enough to grow and harvest oneself, but other, harder drugs were becoming harder to come by. Dean knew Cas had raided several drug stores in passing, picking up the Tramadol and mostly anything else containing any sort of sedative qualities. He never was one for getting hyped up – saying that he'd occasionally have a line of Charlie, or pop a couple of Pills before a fight. Why the Hell not go out on a high? He'd say. Otherwise it was the downers. He used to share drinks with Dean until supplies started running painfully low. In his classic now Dean fashion, he had yelled at Cas, punched him and sent him out of his cabin. It had been a week before they spoke again. Cas reminded him somewhat of a kicked puppy, skulking around camp, giving him sidelong glances now and again. Dean had retaliated with his usual Devil may care attitude, but eventually, it had been he who went to Cas' cabin. After most of a bottle of Jim, he had been feeling rather merry and more than a little frisky. There had been a handful of women to choose from, and Dean had wandered around the camp deliberating for a while. There was Ireland, the preppy blond number; she had come from money, it was clear just from the way she spoke and she held herself. She had never hidden the fact that she was interested in Dean. She had whispered enticing ideas to him on several occasions, and sat next to him when they huddled around the camp fire cooking the pittance they had, running her hands up under the back of his shirt, and dragging her nails down his back. Cas had noticed. There was Magdalene, who had probably slept with every guy at the camp, including Dean, and she was in to some kinky fuckery. Just what Dean had been in the mood for. But he hovered outside her cabin for a while. An hour. Maybe more. He lost track. He had been having an internal disagreement with himself. He knew he should go in there. He should go in there with Magdelene, tie her to the bed and fuck her silly, but that wasn't what he _wanted_ to do. He had closed his eyes and imagined what he'd do to her, trying to get himself hard before he went in there. After an eternity, he found himself slipping in through a door. Looking at the heap sprawled on the floor. The mass of scruffed up ebony hair. The body bare, save for underpants. Smooth. Tanned. Soft. It was as soft to the touch as it looked. He had snuggled up next to the resting body and slipped an arm around it. Pressed himself closer. His jeans had become too tight. Way too tight. So he'd taken them off. His top had been taken off when he walked in. The summer nights were almost unbearably close. Somehow, the body had been cool. Dean snuggled closer. His erection had pressed between butt cheeks, and the other person moaned softly in their sleep. And unconsciously, had pressed back in to his arousal. Dean had moaned too, and he had shifted his hips, trying to gain some friction. It hadn't been enough. He reached his hand down between the two bodies and stroked his length. Once. He had moaned again. Twice. He had shuddered. Three times. And that had been it. He had to find his release. One hand worked on his erection, whilst the other had fisted in to that mass of dark hair. He had pulled hard enough for the other person to hiss in pain. Dean was sure he had heard his name muttered, but he was too in to himself to really notice. The moans coming forth from him had been urgent, desperate. They had almost been sobs. He had felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and he had thrust his hips forward, his balls making a wet slapping sound against the prim, firm ass in front of him. That had sent him over the edge, and he had cried out, his release spurting all over the muscled, tanned back in front of him. He had thought he had heard his name being murmured again. He couldn't be sure as he pumped himself through the last of his orgasm. "Fuck..." He had stilled momentarily, but his hands were itchy, burning. He had to do something. His hand had moved the underwear down, smoothed the ass in front of him, teasing between the cheeks, and at the puckered hole. The body had shuddered, and started to moan with each application. Dean's hand slipped between the thighs and squeezed. Not what he was used to feeling, but fuck it felt good. And it was what he wanted. His hand slipped round to the front. There it was. Smooth and silky, but rock solid. He applied the same ministrations as he had to himself, still fisting at that hair, pushing his groin in to that perfect little ass. He could hear soft moans to begin with as the flesh in his hand began to harden and swell. His own dick twitched in interest as that butt was pushed out against it, and the breathing got heavier and faster. Dean was positive he heard his name being whispered then. He pumped his hand faster, feeling himself warming to the situation once again. His own moans became audible as the tanned back arched, pushing that ass closer to him. The way those cheeks closed hotly around his own growing erection made Dean hiss. That perfect body started thrusting in to Dean's hand, desperate for its own release, and those thrusts pushed back on to Dean's dick so tantalizingly. A hand appeared by Dean's face, and it swiped at his hair, finally fixing on to the longer locks at the front of Dean's head, and those hips thrust again, once, twice, stuttered, and Dean's name was moaned as thick, white fluid spurted over Dean's hand and the floor in front of them. It was too much for Dean. Using the spunk on his hand as lubricant, Dean toyed around the edge of that puckered hole, smearing the jizz all around it, he pushed a finger inside. There was an audible hiss, and the hips jerked forward, but Dean pulled on that hair harder and added another finger. The way it loosened around him had made Dean rock solid, and he added a third finger before withdrawing them. Now he changed tact. He had forced Cas on to his front, drawing his ass up in to the air with one firm sweep with his arm. He separated those cheeks and pressed his nose between them. His tongue darted out to lick a stripe up the back of Cas' balls. Cas had awoken then. He had called Dean's name. Asked what he was doing. "Shut up, Cas." Dean's tongue ran up the back of Cas' balls, up his crack and to his hole. Cas had keened, and pressed back on to Dean's tongue, forcing it inside him, but he had stopped. Asked Dean to stop. "Shut the fuck up, Cas." Dean had growled at him. Thrusting his tongue inside Cas, prodding, sweeping it around, he had added two fingers, scissoring Cas open fast. "Fuck you look good like that." That had been the only warning Cas had gotten, before Dean pushed his cock inside him. It had taken a while, a minute, maybe two, to sheath himself inside Cas fully. It lacked the wetness of a woman, but it made up for that in tightness. Most of the girls Dean had slept with over the years had likely had dozens of one night stands, and they were a little looser than they might have been otherwise. The insane tightness and heat of Cas made Dean cry out, collapse down on to the back of the smaller man, panting, running his hands through that hair again. Cas had cried out a few times. In pain, Dean thinks. He could hear him speaking... _Dean, please... Stop. Dean, stop... Please stop..._ The words became a mantra. Like background noise as Dean pulled himself out, and pushed himself back in fully. He had stayed laying over Cas, full on doggy style, fucking in to that firm little ass, pulling Cas' head back at an almost inhuman angle. As he gained pace, Dean straightened up, pounding in to Cas' ass, determined to bring himself once again to his own climax. Cas continued his sobbing chorus, hissing out in pain as Dean dugs his fingers in to both Cas' hips, holding him still as he hammered in to him. Cas' sobs died down and he began to tremble. His head bowed. Dean squeezed tighter still on those hips, sure he must have been drawing blood, but he was close, so close. He couldn't stop now. He had to find his release. He shifted himself closer to Cas, nudged Cas' legs wider. He was nearly there. It was like a fire building inside him, pound, pound, pound. Cas cried out, and it sounded like Dean's name, but Dean had been too clouded with the ecstasy of his own impending orgasm to notice or care. He'd felt Cas' ass clench around him, and he cried out. "Fuck!" He couldn't form any other words as he felt himself climax again, this time inside of Cas. He rode out the last of his orgasm, pouring himself into his ex Angel, then they both collapsed to the floor. Dean was pretty sure Cas had been crying.

**Okay so a friend suggested I cut this in two, coz the huuuge block of writing was hard to read, so advice taken :)**

**Thank you jo-tries-to-write :) x x**


	6. Armageddon's Romance Part II

**Part II**

Cas watched Dean. Dean watched Cas. Neither spoke.

Cas left Dean's cabin and strode back to his own. Dean took chase not long after. He grabbed on to Cas' arm as he reached the front door of his cabin, and heaved him round to face him.

"What do you want, Cas?"

Cas didn't answer. He stared hard at Dean, trying to peel back the layers of the monster that stood before him, trying to shell out the Dean he had once known; the broken, self loathing, yet righteous man he had saved from Hell. The self loathing was still there. That much, at least, was plain to see. And sure he was broken. He was more broken now than he had been before. The righteousness had been buried deep. Probably deeper than Cas could delve. Cas' head simply turned, a replica of the punch he had received from Dean when he had been an Angel, in The Room, waiting for Zacariah to turn up. Dean followed up the punch with his fists in Cas' top, and he shoved him through the door. Cas stumbled, and crashed to the floor, laying prone on the floor for the few moments it took for Dean to catch up to him. "What the fuck do you want from me, Cas?" Dean's voice was thick. Heavy with such pain and emotion, he growled through his teeth at Cas. It looked like hatred in his eyes as he dragged the former Angel to his feet. Cas still stayed silent. Dean's anger grew and he kicked at a table that was set up for rolling spliffs. Cas winced as he watched the tobacco and bud scatter across the floor, and the papers float aimlessly through the air. Dean punched him again, frustrated that he didn't have his ally's full attention. "Listen to me, you sonofabitch." Dean ground out, shoving Cas up against the wall. He was certain the others in the camp would be able to hear the commotion, but he also knew they all knew better than to risk crossing Dean. The others didn't ever challenge him. They took their orders, and they did as they were told. A lot of them died doing so, and Dean almost didn't care. He couldn't care. After he lost Sam, Bobby. He couldn't let himself care. There was Cas though. Cas would stand up to him. Cas was the only one who would. They found themselves all too often locking horns. Cas would always take the moral high ground, and that pissed Dean off no end. He liked to get Cas on his own and show him who was boss. Cas wouldn't stand up to him then. One on one, Cas would subdue. He would let Dean beat the shit in to him. Hell, Dean needed it. He needed a way to vent his frustrations, and Cas offered it to him. Dean had Cas pressed against the wall, his forearm pressing at the soft flesh of his throat. He pressed harder, and Cas began to gasp. Dean grinned. It was an empty expression, and it frightened Cas. Dean pushed harder.

"Dean, please..." Cas' voice was strained, barely a whisper.

Dean's dick picked up on those words. Remembered the last time Cas had said those words.

"Stop..." Cas never fought back, never raised a hand to defend himself. He began to sag against the wall.

Dean pushed his hips in to the other man's. He was already half hard. "Is this what you want?"

Cas didn't answer, even as Dean lay off his throat, and Cas slumped forward in to his arms. He whimpered as Dean's hand grabbed his crotch and squeezed. "Is this what you want, Angel?" Dean's words were cold, mocking. Cas might have shaken his head, he might have nodded. The motion, either way, went to Dean's over sensitive groin. He rutted himself against Cas, searching for that friction again. His hands roamed uncoordinated over Cas' lean body, fumbled with the button and zipper. He didn't need to push them down far.

"Dean..." Cas received another punch, and he spat out blood. He was yanked from the wall, then slammed back up against it, this time facing it, his ass bared, his cheek pressed to the wall. "Please..." He didn't know what he was begging for. He cried out when the first saliva slicked finger pressed in to him. It burned, but he was pinned to the wall. He couldn't move. Dean had the heel of one hand on the back of Cas' head, pressing his face on to the wall, but his fingers scrunched in his hair, pulling to the point of pain. Cas cried out again as another finger was shoved inside him, and they began ministrations similar to those a few nights previous. He could feel Dean's erection in his back, and he felt it trail down between his cheeks and begin pressing relentlessly against him. "No... please... Dean." Tears slid unceremoniously down his cheeks as he continued to sob, plead with the Hunter to stop. Dean didn't stop. He pushed inside Cas, and they both hissed in discomfort. Dean slipped out and adjusted himself, then slid back in, more slowly this time. He tested a few strokes, pushing Cas' face in to the wood until Cas was certain he felt this skin break on his cheek. Dean's head fell on to Cas' shoulder as he began to pick up pace, and his breathing grew shallower, faster. The fingers of his free hand pressed over the fading bruises, and he pulled Cas back on to him, using Cas' hole to masturbate himself. Cas whimpered softly. Dean reached his hands up to Cas' throat and wrapped it around the ex Angel's now very human, delicate throat. Dean ignored the wheezing, choking sounds Cas made as he shifted his hips and plunged deeper inside him. Dean cried out as he felt himself balls deep inside the Fallen Angel, and he slowed his pace down, aware that this excruciatingly slow pace would lead to an extraordinarily intense climax. Something in the man in front of him changed as he brushed slowly in and out of him, and he let go of his throat. He was panting. A perfect hand shot up from nowhere and Cas braced himself on the wall, actually now pushing back on to Dean, and Dean could only moan again when he felt himself slide inexplicably deeper inside. Dean's hand searched out Cas' cock, and he found it, standing erect, still trapped beneath the fabric of his boxers. As his fingers brushed over the hardened column of flesh, Cas shuddered and bucked forward. Dean pushed him back against the wall, pinning him with his hips again, and continued the agonizingly slow pace, tormenting himself as well as the other man. Dean grasped Cas' hip and pulled himself most of the way out, then pushed in again.

"Dean, please..." But this time, there was a different edge to Cas' pleas. He was no longer frightened, no longer begging. He was desperate. Dean watched as Cas' other hand forced its way between the wall and himself, and he watched Cas' arm begin to move up and down.

Dean felt himself getting too close and he snapped at Cas. "Stop. Don't touch yourself." He slammed Cas' face in to the wall for good effect and stopped moving completely. He watched the former Angel as he slumped against the wall, and thought for a moment perhaps he was out cold. His dick perked up to the idea of fucking him whilst he was out. Dean started to move again, unable to stop himself. He struck that spot inside Cas again, the one that made him squirm and cry out, and pant his name. Dean discovered he liked it. He slid past it again, and Cas' breathing became more erratic. He could feel himself building up, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he went. He fought his primal urge to slam himself in to Cas until he came hard inside him. He kept up that steady pace, slow and deep. He reached for Cas' dick again, and swiped his thumb over the leaking head. It felt hot and hard in his hand; moreso than it had done the last time. This time, Cas was awake for the ordeal. And apparently he was enjoying it. Dean closed his hand around Cas' balls and squeezed until he whimpered. The sound alone nearly made Dean fall over the edge. With one final push on Cas' head, Dean pumped his hand up and down Cas' length, eager to feel the hot, white release over his hands again. He might make Cas clean it up this time. The thought had Dean hot, and he felt the start of his orgasm. His initial instinct was to still, but he carried on moving, finally pumping himself hard and deep in to Cas, reveling in the pained gasps coming from the smaller man, and he whited out as his orgasm took hold, like lightning through his senses. Dean felt himself cry out as he came, harder than he ever had before, but he wasn't aware of making the noise. He heard a grunt and a stutter as he began to come down from his own climax, and felt the tell tale sticky wetness coat his hand as Cas came over his hand and the wall in front of them.

They stayed there for a few minutes, both reeling from the exertion, then Dean fumbled in his pocket. He found what he was looking for and mentally counted down. He pulled his softening dick out of Cas and rammed the plug up in replacement. Cas cried out in protest. "Keep it there. Until I say." Those were his last words before he stormed out of Cas' cabin and back to his own.

It is two days before Dean and Cas see one another again. Dean had ended up having to head a mission to get supplies. It had taken most of the day, and had ended in two casualties. Adrian had wound up being Croat food, and Dean's handgun had misfired and somehow a bullet had found its way in to Lila's guts. It had seemed superficial at first, and she had hobbled back to the car, applied pressure and hey presto, but the stupid fucker on First Aid duty back at the camp, had chosen the wrong day to indulge in a bit too much whiskey. His tweezers had slipped as he went to fish out the bullet, and he had ruptured her spleen. This had gone unnoticed until Charlene had flapped around the camp, shrieking. Dean had admonished her for creating a scene, and just _asking_ for the Croats to track down their camp, but he had gone to the sixteen year old's side, and had watched her take her last breath. Dean knew that he was ultimately responsible. If he had taken better care of his gun – he had gone out knowing it was due its weekly dismantling and cleaning, but had figured he had left weapons for longer and they had never complained – this whole situation could have been avoided. He'd had a punch up with Trey about being pissed up on the job. And then he had screamed at Cas for being a useless, impotent sap. The ex Angel had stared back at him, unmoving, still somehow able to do so without so much as blinking his eyes. Dean had seen the challenge in them, though. He knew Cas better than anyone.

There was a horribly awkward silence at the communal dinner that night. Even Magdelene had kept her trap shut, and she was usually first to gob off about anything and everything.

Cas and Dean, on the other hand, had been having a staring match to rival the intensity of the insane orgasms they had been having 50 hours before.

Dean smirked as he noticed Cas shift uncomfortably. He was knelt on the floor, using the backs of his legs as a seat.

The crowd of people diminished as the night set in. No one stayed out much after dark unless they were on duty.

"You should go in, Dean." There was a deeper, rougher edge to Cas' voice than usual. He hadn't kept still for very long that night. Dean guessed he was on some manner of upper. He had been a lot more skitty than usual.

"Fuck you, Cas."

Cas stood up. "Very well." The two men shared another stony glare.

The next night, everyone was awoken to the sounds of a disagreement. Of course, it was left to Dean to sort it out. He had half a mind to go out and shoot the two men, but Chuck had held him back at the last moment, when he'd had his gun poised, aimed, and talked some sense in to him. Yelling it was then. Dean had planted a punch on each man's face, and as good as sent them to their cabins to sulk and think about what they'd done. There had been word around on the piss poor excuse for a radio, just words between the static and crackles and hissing. The Croatoan pandemic was hitting new heights, and spreading fiercely. The air in the camp was more tense and morose than usual. The Croats were probably closing in on them, and word had it that Lucifer was coming to town.

"Have you seen Cas?" Dean forced himself to make eye contact with Chuck as the jittery hippie hopped from foot to foot, clearly running low on alcohol or sanity.

"Not today, bro. Try his cabin I guess."

Dean nodded. "Thank you." Dean was angry, he strode to Cas' cabin with purpose. He was briefly aware of Magdalene and Charley sitting cross legged by the dying camp fire, watching. He paid them no attention. Like an addict, he had a craving. And his drug laid behind that door. Quite literally. "Cas?" He crept up to the boxer clad, motionless heap on the floor and nudged him carelessly with a booted foot. "Cas?" There came little more than a grunt in response. Dean's eyes made an automatic surveillance of the surfaces around the cabin. He had seen Cas like this before. It didn't take him long to spot the tell tale empty whiskey bottle and the knocked over bottle of pills. Reaching for the bottle, Dean shook his head as the remaining pills scattered across the floor. "Cas, you stupid sonofabitch." Who was to know how many he'd taken? Dean leaned over his dear friend and shook him. "Cas. Can you hear me?"

Cas mumbled a reply. "Dean..."

"Yes, Cas, baby, it's me." Dean stroked his hand up and down Cas' bare arm. "I'm gonna take care of you,"

Cas hummed in reply.

Dean laid down next to his Angel and snuggled close in. He breathed in the intoxicating scent that was Cas and carded fingers through that silky hair, mapped out his entire body with his hands, his lips, his tongue. Even in his overdosed state, Cas' dick seemed to react accordingly to the attention it was getting. Dean plunged straight for home, more than a little happy to find that the drugs seemed to have loosened Cas up substantially. He could fit three fingers in him easily. A curse slipped from between Dean's lips, and he paused, evaluating the situation, and a small part of his mind, likely the part that had been sending him his fucked up dreams, was yelling at him, telling him to stop. He was taking advantage of Cas. This was bordering on rape. Just the thought had Dean painfully hard. There was nothing left in him now for women. No desire to pump some fanny. Sure he would do it if he had to, to achieve an end, but given the choice, he would watch the world crash and burn around him as he filled up Cas' ass with himself. His hands couldn't stay away from that loose hole, and his hips pushed forward against his will towards it. He knew it was wrong, he knew he should stop, but he didn't fucking want to. He whispered in to Cas' ear. It was something around asking permission as he pushed the head of his cock inside Dean.

"_Dean_..." Cas' voice was so small, so weak, so deep and more raspy than ever. It made Dean think of velvet and thunder. It fucking made Dean crazy for him. He pushed inside Cas, shuddering at that tight heat wrapped around his member. Cas was looser than usual, but he was fucked, helpless. He could scarcely move his arms to push Dean off if he wanted to. Dean wanted a mirror. He wanted to be able to watch himself fuck his Angel. He wanted to watch Cas' face as Dean drove himself faster, harder, deeper. Dean settled for closing his eyes, picturing him. He knew this wouldn't last long. His eyes cracked open at the sound of scraping, and his chest tightened as he caught sight of Cas hands. Fingers crooked, digging in to the floorboards; he was trying to gain traction. Perhaps he wanted to throw Dean off him. The thought just made Dean thrust faster. Dean knew his moans and panting and jumbled swearing were getting out of hand, but as he caught sight of the reflection of himself and Cas in the screen of an old, unused television set, all he could do was grab himself a handful of that hair and throw back his own head as he all but screamed out his release, the ecstasy again whiting out all of his senses as he climaxed. He heard Cas make some manner of noise through the fog of his own gratification, but it was lost in a sea of pleasure as he fucked himself through the last of the orgasm. That little voice in the back of his head told him how much of a fucking dick he was, and called him the most unkind names one can imagine. But he paid it no heed as he bent down to lap at the swollen head of Cas' cock. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby."

**Maybe I have problems, but I don't think that was as bad as I thought it would be. Comments? Suggestions? I never mean to offend [= We aim to please and all that. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a teensy cute fluffy one. With suggested filth at the end :D What can I say? I can't help myself. And I think after the last post, we need something a little lighter and happier (:**

"I'm an Angel of the Lord, Dean; I am _not_ adorable!"

Dean is leaning against the door frame, arms folded, legs crossed and the toe of his boot tapping against the wooden floorboards. "Cas, you're wearing an _apron,_" Dean taunts. "And rubber gloves."

Castiel turns to face Dean, squaring him up, the attempted threatening pose effectively destroyed by the cupcake patterned apron and the soapy water dripping from his washing up gloves. He looks like he really wants to yell at Dean, and his face changes to pure frustration and he lets out a strange growling sort of sound then resolves to turn back to the sink and finish the dishes in silence.

Dean cackles as he struts across the room and wraps his arms around Cas' waist, nuzzling his nose in to the crook of the Angel's neck. "A-dor-a-ble." He teases.

Castiel ignores the Hunter's mocking and rinses the last plate and puts it on the rack, then he twists around to level Dean with a furious glare. "Let me go, please, Dean."

Dean simply shakes his head, looking straight back in to the cerulean glower.

In a moment of pure unadulterated fury at Dean's mocking, Castiel scoops up a double handful of water and throws it at Dean.

"Whoa!" Dean wipes the soapy water from his face and runs his hands through his hair, wetting it and styling it in to a slicked back look. It makes Cas laugh. Dean calls him an unpleasant name and launches at him. He grabs the Angel by his apron and pulls him up close. "A." He kisses him. "Dor." Another kiss. "A." Another kiss. "Ble." A final kiss.

"Dean, you look ridiculous."

"And you look like you should be leading a fashion parade." Dean shoots back.

"I wish to finish the dishes in peace." Cas states plainly, using his butt to push Dean away from him, he returns to the dishes and rinses off the last few.

Dean watches with mild amusement from a couple of feet away. "That's my girl."

Cas looks at him. It is enough to say he isn't impressed, and he doesn't understand Dean's insistence upon referring to him and Sam as female. Choosing to ignore the playful human, who is now wrapped around him again, kissing Cas' neck, and making the hairs raise, Cas rinses off the gloves and takes a hold of the fingers of one hand and pulls them off in one quick motion. He removes the other glove in the same fashion, then reaches back to untie the bow in the apron string. Strong, smooth hands stop him, and Dean presses close to Cas, his arousal very much apparent. "No," He whispers. "Keep it on."


End file.
